Conventional peer-to-peer and web-based technologies allow users to search, browse and share millions of photographs via e-mail, personal digital assistants cell phones, web pages, etc. The peer-to-peer and web-based technologies create a large volume of web-accessible photographs rich with implicit semantic information that may be gleaned from the surrounding textual context, links, and other photographs on the same page.
These millions of photographs and images may be stored in one or more connected file systems. Conventionally, a user may have to guess or look thorough a plurality of images stored in such file systems in order to find other images that are similar to one another. Additionally, systems that attempt to determine which images within a file system are similar to one another are sometimes not as accurate as needed. Therefore, it may be beneficial to provide an efficient manner in which users can search and browse through these file systems of images. It may also be beneficial to provide a user interface that can utilize a more accurate method to allow users to select an image and automatically display similar images with the selected image.